Digital multimeters or “DMMs” are adapted for measuring a number of parameters generally needed for service, troubleshooting, and maintenance applications. Such parameters typically include alternating current (a.c.) voltage and current, direct current (d.c.) voltage and current, and resistance or continuity. Other parameters including frequency, capacitance, and temperature may also be measured to meet the requirements of the particular application.
Conventional DMMs include a hard plastic housing or case. These housings support various electrical components for measuring the parameters and electrically insulate these components from an operator.
DMMs are frequently used in environments that may damage a conventional DMM. For example, a conventional DMM may be dropped distances of one meter or less onto a hard surface, e.g., concrete, steel, etc. Such drops may fracture the housings of conventional DMMs. In addition to possibly rendering the conventional DMM inoperable, such drops may compromise the electrical insulation and potentially make it unsafe for the operator to use. DMMs may also be used above liquids such as water. Fluid ingress as a result of being immersed in a liquid may cause irreparable damage to the internal components a conventional DMM.